Tu hurles de rire en fixant un rasoir rouge
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : Que se passe-t-il après la mort ? Une rivière...rouge... constituée de morts... d'os, d'entrailles, de sang, et tout ce que vous voulez. Cet endroit est geré par un humain, qui ne l'est plus vraiment, et qui attend quelqu'un...


_Mot de l'auteur : Ceci est un cadeau pour mon cousin (on s'en fout, je sais) ! J'ai encore écrit un truc horrible, mais vous avez l'habitude, maintenant ! Le titre est extrait de Raison d'être et n'a pas spécialement de lien avec l'histoire en elle-même, mais j'aime cette phrase ! Je me tais et vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ! _

Sous mes yeux, tu hurles de rire en fixant un rasoir rouge

La monotonie s'installait sur ce lac pas comme les autres, alors que sa consistance changeait au fil du temps. Déjà plusieurs années qu'il en gérait le passage, mais il attendait encore leur venue. L'endroit n'avait plus aucun secret, chaque personne dont les entrailles remontaient à la surface lui était connue, chaque os qui bordait l'eau rouge, chaque supplication qui lui chatouillait indifféremment les oreilles.

Sa vie dans le monde humain ne brillait pas par son originalité ; un étudiant comme les autres qui s'est suicidé suite à une déception amoureuse. Seulement, après sa mort, sa vie devint paradoxalement plus intéressante. Un pacte de sang... pas le sien, celui des autres.

Et le temps passait lentement dans l'obscurité constante se reflétant dans ses yeux. Les personnes qu'il voyait devenir paysage différaient, il les enviait, lui et sa jeunesse éternelle, macabre. Sa juvénile innocence l'avait condamné à observer les morts, à les juger en convoitant désespérément et inlassablement leur place.

Et il attendait encore. Depuis quand ? Il n'en avait aucune idée car ici, aucune notion de temps ne se faisait voir, se cachant derrière les sombres nuages surplombant constamment l'eau trouble.

Un cercle sans fin tournant dans la lassitude, la frontière entre l'inconnu et la réitération des mêmes peurs ou encore la croyance, l'espérance que toute cette mascarade ne cesse... Voilà ce qui constituait son quotidien. Il l'avait choisi, mais au fond, il n'était peut-être pas conscient de ce qui l'attendait.

Un nouvel arrivant.

Son air arrogant a laissé place à une petite frayeur interrogative au fond de ses yeux couleur noisette. Il avançait. Il avait chaud. Il était accueilli comme il se devait. Il faisait partie d'une des cinq personnes tant attendues Lui, il était mort d'overdose.

Chez les humains, son image était reconnue, enviée, crainte. Puis un jour il s'était levé à la lueur d'un soleil bienveillant, son corps serein, ses yeux encore endormis, son âme torturée. Il flânait dans son appartement en ce jour de vacances en ingurgitant des somnifères calmement. Et alors que son esprit quittait ce monde détesté, un large sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage démoniaque.

A son tour d'être jugé, il était un morceau de choix. L'habitant des lieux le plaça en hauteur, condamné à admirer la rivière rouge et ses occupants pour toujours sans jamais pouvoir y plonger.

"Kyô"

Un nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci était apeuré, complètement replié sur lui-même, écrasé par l'ambiance assassine qui l'étouffait. Demeurant immobile, il se rappelait sa vie. Elle lui plaisait. Mais le camion qui avait foncé sur lui ne posait pas de questions, et aurait tué femmes et enfants. Mais cette mort impliquait des regrets car il ne l'avait pas choisie, elle l'avait fauché sans raison précise.

Aujourd'hui il voulait pleurer dans cet endroit anhydre où la statue de son ami lui apparaissait de nouveau après tout ce temps, mais ses larmes gâcheraient le paysage sec, et lui furent donc refusées.

A son tour d'être jugé, il était un morceau de choix. Le chef décida qu'il garderait l'entrée, beauté suprême et accueillante, c'était l'endroit parfait pour son corps fragile et son regard enfantin. Il conduirait les nouveaux vers leur sinistre destin qui ne serait jamais le sien.

"Shinya"

Un nouvel arrivant.

D'une démarche assurée, un instant stoppée par la vue d'un ancien ami à l'entrée, il avança à la découverte de son paradis. Il le trouvait beau. Il le contempla en s'arrêtant de réfléchir un instant, savourant la douce couleur qui lui renvoyait le décor. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un ami, enfin, il se dit qu'il le connaissait mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Cette couleur avait été la dernière qu'il avait vue de son vivant. Alors qu'il baisait la femme d'un autre, il sentit une lame le pénétrer à son tour pendant que le corps sous lui accueillait son sang. Un crime passionnel ?

Quelle belle mort qui lui valut un aller simple pour ce lieu. Une personne vint à sa rencontre pour lui annoncer une place, au bord de la rivière, où il s'installa sans en avoir conscience. Il resterait là, à s'extasier devant un tableau lassant d'inconnus souffrants.

"Die"

Un nouvel arrivant.

De taille moyenne, tout à fait normal, il était pourtant convoité par le gérant. Son regard restait froid en découvrant ses amis un à un. Longtemps, il admira l'eau du lac avant de comprendre sa constitution. Dire qu'il en était dégouté serait mentir, il était plutôt intrigué, mais sa contemplation fut arrachée par ses souvenirs qui remontaient en surface malgré lui.

Le blanc pur et chaste d'une chambre d'hôpital, comblée par un pseudo silence était sali par quelques toux grasses, rauques d'un malade solitaire qui finissait ses jours. Alors qu'il posait le stylo ayant servi à écrire ses derniers mots, ses dernières paroles pour ce monde hypocrite, ses yeux se fermaient calmement, comme si la mort avait tout calculé.

Le lac rouge lui revint en un éclair avant de se retrouver en face d'un ancien camarade qu'il apprendrait à apprécier de nouveau au cours du temps, sans quoi celui-ci paraîtrait encore plus long.

"Kaoru"

Un nouvel arrivant.

Après plusieurs années de longue attente, la personne pour laquelle il avait fait tous ces sacrifices lui apparaissait enfin. Il avait tout préparé pour lui, l'accueil, la beauté du paysage, tout ! Le grand maître des lieux se montra devant cette personne inférieure qu'il respectait tant et son visage se figea à sa vue.

- Toshiya...

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu es laid.

Car s'il avait mis ce temps à arriver, c'est qu'il était occupé à vivre et par la même occasion à vieillir dans son monde. Laissé de nouveau seul, le dénommé Toshiya se trouva emporté par une irrésistible force inconnue vers le lac. Il y entra doucement, criant un peu plus alors que chaque partielle de sa peau brûlait au contact de l'eau rouge. La personne tant attendue alla donc rejoindre les humains de bas étage, là où leur corps, entrailles et os se mêlaient.

Et c'est ainsi que finit l'histoire d'un fan idéalisant son idole et déçu par son image...

Fin

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon, les enfants ! o_

_Non, sérieusement, dîtes-moi c'que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire comme ça... C'est pas vraiment AU, mais pas loin, donc commentaire, please ! _

_A la prochaine, les p'tits gars ! o/_

_Ryû, 19/04/08 de sa prison !_


End file.
